Fickle Fate
by SaintSolomon
Summary: She had meet him once in her youth. Then again as a young teenager. Once again as a young woman. He became someone that she couldn't understand why she wanted to follow. Maybe it was the green eyes that reflected life that reminded her of the mountains?
1. Chapter 1 First encounter

The first time met him was when I was five.

I was sitting outside on the porch near the rice paddy fields while he was visiting the house next door with a Mushi-shi. The house next door's little baby had gotten sick during the winter with cold icy skin and wasn't getting any better.

Mama had told me to stay in the yard and not to go near them. She told me that they must have been being punished for something that they were doing. They seemed like good people though.

He was a strange boy though. A bit older than me, maybe eight or nine, with white hair and beautiful green eyes. He didn't seem to talk unless it was needed either. Strange.

He didn't look near our house much either.

New short story to kill time that I've had in my mind for a while now.

-Solomon


	2. Chapter 2 Second Encounter

The next time I saw him I had just turned ten and he was thirteen.

He had turned older as had I, though that is to be expected.

I also happened to meet him this time not in our small village, but in a large port town near the capital of the country.

This time I happened to see him for a longer period, which at the time I did not know but excited me.

-I don't own the Mushi-shi or any of the original characters. This whole story is just because I think Ginko deserves someone because he's a fine specimen of a man 😉


	3. Chapter 3 Hokidashio

During the trip to the large port near the capital, Hokidashio, my father told me we would be there for a few days.

It appeared the strange boy would be too. I took the chance to stalk him. I don't mean the cute six-year-old stalk. No, I believed at the time that I was capable of the full grown woman stalk that my mother and her friends had talked about doing to their husbands and love interests so many times.

This involved me following him and his companion through the fish market.

And to someone's house.

And a men's bathhouse.

Somewhere along the way though he must have noticed me because he looked back at me when I was in the high grasses stalking him through a large wheat field.

The tilt of his head and laid back posture must have had some profound affect on me at that age because it caused me to fall backwards into a vat of mud behind me.

"Hey, why are you following us?"

-Solomon


	4. Chapter 4 Accussed

I was profoundly embarrassed.

How dare he accuse me of following him?

My cheeks had never been so red. I stood up as proudly as I could in my soaked kimono and turned.

"I'm not following you." I said with my nose held high.

He gave me a deadpan look, "Then exactly what where you doing following us through town?"

Now understand in my ten-year-old mind that that what I thought I was doing and what he thought I was doing where two completely different things.

"I am grown up stalking you. So, there for I am indeed _**not**_ following you."

"yea…those are the same things miss."

Que me turning ten shades pinker.

Not wanting to stay anymore I quickly ran the opposite direction back to the inn.

-Solomon


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

A few things have changed since I had last saw the boy.

My family had come into much more money than previously, which somehow put the idea into my father's head that we should move near the capital to make more money.

It also got into his and my mother's minds to marry me into a good and _rich_ as soon as they could, or as soon as I was able.

For the past three years I have been subjected to countless marriage proposals.

I wish I had never knew of the be damned word "marriage".

Every man my parents have brought me has brought me has been a disappointment.

They are either too nosy about our financial situation and how well it is going.

They give me strange looks, and not in the rude way but in the leering way.

Or they are just the most uninteresting person on earth and I can't see myself living a happy life with them.

After about fifty of them I started zoning out of them and looking out of the back porch toward the meadow that reaches toward the hills. The green and white clouds remind me of the boy from years ago.

I wonder where he is now.

Please review. It lets me know for grammar mistakes and things I need to fix. And I know I'm really bad at finishing stories haha. :')

-Solomon


	6. Chapter 6 Proposal

Today was another marriage proposal.

I didn't want to go.

My light brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of my head, uncomfortably so. Next my face was powdered white to give it a certain look. My lips where painted a dark shade of red instead of the light pink that they were. My hazel eyes where lined with black and shaded light green and brown. My kimono was light pink with bright pink with even brighter pink flowers. One of many.

I didn't like it.

I didn't feel like me.

I didn't look like me.

If I looked in a mirror and saw my reflection I'm not positive I would recognize the woman staring back at me. She probably have a blank look on her with bland eyes and straight lips devoid of a smile.

"Haru, pay attention. He's about to come in." Mother scolded.

"Ah, my apologies." I replied.

After that the man that could possibly be my husband came through the shoji door.

Haru name means spring

Shoji is just the sliding doors.

-Solomon 😊


	7. Chapter 7 Unlike Others

The man that came through the door was not like the others.

For one thing. He was definingly rich. His blue robes where made of some of the finest silk that I had ever seen. He was handsome than the others that had come with fine dark hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. He also came with attendants. And he was looking at me, but not leering, more of as assessing.

Even though he was someone by all reason I should have been interested in and assessing too, I couldn't put my heart into again.

But my parents certainly could.

The moment he walked in they looked as though the lord of the country had walked into the house.

My father started the conversation.

"Hello sir, may I ask your name?"

The man inclined his head, "I am Daisuke Yaguri, one of the thirty- two nobles residing in the capital. I have come because I have heard that a wealthy businessman whose business is ever-growing is looking for a marriage for his daughter. If the daughter and the financial status is to my liking I would like to take the daughter as my wife and merge our families and businesses."

My mother was practically shaking with happiness, her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down.

My father was no better of a site.

I however could not careless at this point. While his looks and face was nice and he had money, he was clearly only in it for my money and if I had looks, which I guess I would find out in a minute.

My mother was the one to ask.

"And our daughter, does she please you my lord?"

His dark eyes looked me over without even smiling before turning back to my parents and giving a smile quirk of his lips.

"She's a beauty. I'm sure her and I will produce wonderful heirs."

My father clapped his hands, "Wonderful! Now if you want to follow me and my wife I'll show you our financial status before we make it official. Haru, stay here for a bit dear."

And out the room they went, all three.

And I was alone.

Looking out the back porch I can't help but think what my life would have been like if I had stayed in our small village. I would have had time to get to know boys my age. I would have been able to make friends that I liked instead of going to stuffy tea ceremonies with mother every other day and sitting quietly with little girls that had lived this life from day one. I would have been able to play ball and other games. I would have fallen in love. Started a family with someone I loved and lived in the woods that I loved. I would have learned to cook instead of the strange but education that father decided a noble's wife needed. So many things I would have been able to do.

I would have turned out to be a different person too. I would still love my parents instead of watching greed take them. I would still smile and be able to make a real laugh instead of the fake laugh that your supposed to make when someone more important then you says something they think is funny. I wouldn't be pale and know what hard work is. My eyes wouldn't be so lifeless.

Deciding I've had enough of the day I jump down from the porch and walk across the meadow toward the woods.

Our manor is in between the big port town of Shikoda , the Capital, and a Mountain range.

Near our house between the house and meadows is a large trail with a bench that I like to sit under.

As I finally make it there in sit down not twenty minutes in someone taps my shoulder.

"I wouldn't sit here. A group of Mushi have made there home under it."

Sorry this one is so long XD but it was fun to write it. Tell me what you like!

-Solomon


	8. Chapter 8 A Habit

"Well they can move. My feet are about to run off." I reply without looking back.

Whoever it is is probably lying to get me to move.

"Uh-huh. Alright, miss when you can't move your legs don't say someone didn't warn you."

Needless to say, I moved.

I turned around to face the person and about had my breathe stolen from me.

He had changed only a bit. His snow white hair was still there. The dark forest green eyes still pulled me to follow them. The only difference was that he was taller and a man now.

And he seemed to take up the habbit of smoking.


	9. Chapter 9 Snow White

"Well they can move. My feet are about to run off." I reply without looking back.

Whoever it is is probably lying to get me to move.

"Uh-huh. Alright, miss when you can't move your legs don't say someone didn't warn you."

Needless to say, I moved.

I turned around to face the person and about had my breathe stolen from me.

He had changed only a bit. His snow white hair was still there. The dark forest green eyes still pulled me to follow them. The only difference was that he was taller and a man now.

And he seemed to take up the habit of smoking.

He smiled a bit at me before blowing the smoke under the bench.

I don't know if anything moved or if the Mushi left. I was never one of the few people who could see them.

But I could see him.

"It's you." I whispered.

Apparently I didn't whisper low enough, because he turned to me.

Please review to let me know what you guys like or think is good so I can make adjustments in future chapters! 😊

-Solomon


	10. Chapter 10 Your Name?

He gave me a confused look.

" I'm sorry Miss, have we met before?"

I was shocked and confused for a moment, because how could he not remember me?

I followed him in a men's bath house and fell in the mud after all.

Then it occurred to me that I did in fact not look the same as I once did with all the makeup on.

Instead of making an outburst I sat back down on the bench.

He seemed confused once again.

"Miss, have I met you before?"

I sighed before shaking my head no. It would be pointless to remind him of something so long ago when

I didn't even get his name.

"No, I suppose we haven't. But could you do me a favor and undo my hair? These kimono's are wrapped so tight that I can't lift my arms." I complained.

He gave a small laugh before gently pulling the god-awful pins from my aching head. I could feel my hair fall around my shoulders and back.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"So, can I have your name Sir?"

0000000e324903248888888888492340399999999999999999999999922222222222222222222222223

-Solomon


	11. Chapter 11 Happy Travels

"Ah haha I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Ginko. I'm traveling through the capital." He told me while he sat beside me smoking.

So Ginko was his name. It fit. I looked over him.

"I'm Haru. Haru Higurashi. My father owns a large fishing company down in that port town." I explained to him.

"Ah, I think I may have heard of it while I was passing through. They said a nobleman was coming to your house today. Marriage?" He raised his eyebrow.

Wow, so even the people in the large port town knew of my upcoming hell. Wonderful.

I gave a shaky laugh, "Yea haha, although I wouldn't call it marriage. More of a sale of the bride. And as things stand it looks like that man is going to be my future husband."

I sighed before getting up from the bench.

"Well, Ginko, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Happy travels."

And I began my walk back to the house.

There is a line there is a line there is a line there is a line there is a line there is a line there is a line

So after going back to this story I realized that Fanfiction was yet again trying to mess with me and didn't put the damn line. Go figure. So there ya go.

-Solomon.


	12. Chapter 12 Wedding Kimono

It had been decided three days ago that I would be married to Daisuke.

Something that I couldn't even bring myself to dread because I knew it was going to happen anyway.

However, all I could think about was Ginko.

My thoughts couldn't even think about Daisuke and his family or how much I wasn't going to like it because every time I did my thoughts went back to the man who gave them a sense of peace.

He was like the white fog on the mountains that appeared after a hard down pour. He relaxed me.

Now, me and mother where at the most expensive Kimono shop in the Port town looking at silks for my wedding kimono. There were various ones some more extravagant than others.

While I was looking out the window I happen to catch a peek of white hair walking down the street.

Mother was in a deep conversation with the clerk, so it wouldn't hurt to wander out for a bit would it?

I'm sure she'll choose one without even asking me anyway.

Should I though? It was my wedding kimono.

As I looked out the window I saw he was getting further.

He was walking away without me.

Without even looking back and not even bothering with my shoes I bolted down the street after the man I hoped would be Ginko.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

-Solomon


	13. Chapter 13 The Chase

I could feel the mud from the last two days stick to my feet as I ran down the street.

I caked onto my light blue Kimono.

But I was closer to him. He was walking so slowly. Almost as if he was relaxed in his place in the world, which was the opposite of how I was. His slow pace versus my fast-uncharted pace that only knows the direction it's been told to go and goes haywire when not told. His relaxed pace that is always in control.

It made it hard to breathe.

Five feet away.

Two feet away.

I had finally grabbed him sleeve.

He turned around in surprise, his green eyes wide.

"Oh, hey It's you from yesterday. You look different without all the makeup. Did you need something?" He asked concerned. It's not every day a random girl chases you down.

His voice though felt so wonderful to hear after the last few days. After having mother and father throwing gowns and other official documents in my faces among explaining how to be a nobleman's wife, his voice sent a layer of fog over my stressed-out mind.

I first had to catch my breath before I spoke.

"Just..Want..to talk." I panted out.

He looked at me, which I'm sure must have been a sight with my hands on my knees, before agreeing.

"Sure, Ramen sound good?"

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line LineLine Line Line

-Solomon


	14. Chapter 14 The Ramen Shop

He lead me to a small little stand that had a blue sheet covering the door. There was a white design of a bowl on the front.

After we had both placed our orders we sat in silence.

I wasn't sure what to talk to him about.

The weather? But it was a fine day out.

The ramen? But we hadn't gotten our food yet.

I decided not to let the moment pass me and went ahead and opened my mouth, hoping that at least something good would come out. Hopefully.

"So….you have some pretty white hair."

Hoping didn't help apparently.

I hide my head in my arms after realizing what I had just said. No doubt my cheeks where pink as hell. Your hair is pretty white? What was I trying to say, that he was aging well? He'd probably get up and leave no doubt after that insult.

However, what I heard was not the scrapping of a chair moving but instead of a small laugh that sounded like a large bells. Not the tinkling bells that come from a girls laugh but a deep baritone bell.

"Haha, yea I guess it is pretty white. So, why were you chasing me down the street?" He asked.

Ah, our ramen had arrived. Good I was starving.

"I don't know really," I answered truthfully. "Maybe it's the stress of the upcoming wedding and all the stuff that's coming with it? I get lectures and how to be a nobleman's wife pounded into me every day. I can't honestly say I like it. But, whenever I see you and I see you walking I just want to follow. I don't want to stay in the position that I'm at at that moment. I want to start running after you and see where your going, because you seem like you're having more fun than I am."

I told him with my eyes downcast. It was the best explanation I could give him.

LinesLine Lines Lines Lines Lines Lines Lines Mores Lines Lines Lines

I don't own shit. Except Haru.

-Solomon


	15. Chapter 15 The offer

"Hmm, well tell me if I'm wrong, but it sounds as though you don't want to get married." He told me.

I look at him with wide eyes. If it was that obvious to a stranger I wonder how it could not be so obvious to the people who were suppose to be closest to me?

"Yea haha. I don't. But It doesn't matter what I want or don't want. It only matters what everyone else wants. I just get to go along with it and if I'm lucky I get to pick out the clothes or sometimes the decorations in a room." I explained.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face before looking at me again and asking something.

"When is your wedding?"

"In three days."

Where was he going with this?

"I see. Well I think I know the reason your chasing me. Usually I just help people who are having problems with mushi, but in your case I think I have a solution."

It was now my turn to raise my eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

He went on to explain, "In two days, on the day before your wedding, I will leave this town. If you would like on that night I'll take you with me. It seems to me that the reason you keep wanting to chase me is that you're not only unhappy with this marriage but with your life in general here in this port town. My solution is for you to come with me. You can travel with me as long as you like till you find a town you like. I'll wait for you at midnight at the bench on the day before your marriage. Later Miss."

And with that I was left alone in the ramen shop to think about the offer I had just been handed.

Kjjfjejffkls;kdf;lsa4999924020—5-285ipijjgjglekjjdfjvldfkklkgkfkghmhfg5980565495ngkk dgbjbnflkbn9

Guys don't worry it'll be explained in a later chapter why he offered her this. It's not just because he randomly has the hots for her. And to clear things up Haru doesn't just randomly think he's the most gorgeous guy she's ever met. The stuff in earlier chapters from Haru commenting on his appearance is like how someone would think of like, okay so lets say you have ten brown dogs and they all have puppies and suddenly one puppy is born with a really light light brown fur and light green eyes (actually this is what my dog looks like). Everyone in Mushi mostly has typical hair colors but Ginko and Haru is fascinated by him. That's what she's feeling right now. You'll see the shift later.

-Solomon


	16. Chapter 16 The girls

Over the last few days I had been turning over the offer Ginko made me.

Right now it was the morning before my wedding, meaning if I wanted to leave this life I'd have to do it tonight. But did I really want to do that? I mean I've seen other villagers and how they live and it was rough. Sometimes they barely had enough food in the winter if the harvest wasn't good and had to hope that someone would take pity on them.

But at the same time the thought of leaving was thrilling and left my blood unsettled all at once. It would be different than having people tell me what to do and where to go in this small space. The whole world would be my place to explore. And he wouldn't order me around, I could tell that. I would get to leave behind this life of living the same day every day and start tomorrow different.

It was exciting and scary all at once.

"Haru," Mother came in, " Your friends from the neighboring houses are here to wish you congratulations before your wedding tomorrow. Hana, Sumire, and Aya are here."

"Oh," I blinked, not sure how to really respond.

Mother seemed to tell that I wasn't quite sure what to do. She had an irritated look on her face.

"Well, Haru don't just sit there! Come and greet them in the tea room child. Kami, I can only pray that you have a good maid servant otherwise I'm not sure you'd survive. Let's just pray you can bed Lord Daisuke." She muttered the last part.

The girls were all fair black-haired beauties. I wish that Lord Daisuke had chosen one of them.

The conversation that followed went something like this.

"Haru-chan! You look darling in that blue outfit!"

"Haru, we can't believe you'll be getting married tomorrow! And to a nobleman no less! You'll have to introduce us to him and invite us for tea sometime!"

"Haru, remember, always fall backwards when they approach you."

Something like this went on for two and half hours.

It was during this two and a half hours that I realized that tonight I would leave with Ginko. I wasn't positive I could live a life like this ten-fold at the nobleman's manor.

Hohgshg;o394u09402049904300329vovj;sldgjsdjfg;uhoghhiuaerghdahdf;as982349492030432432r3290

I'm sorry I know I go between big and small chapters. I get exhausted with huge ass chapters so its easier for me to go in between.

-Solomon


	17. Chapter 17 Her Choice

It was about thirty minutes until midnight when I left the house.

I put on my simplest pair of shoes along with a plain brown kimono. I didn't wear my hair up in any fancy style. No makeup. Just plain simple me.

I made sure mother and father where asleep by now.

I could feel the cold air on my face as I walked up the path to the bench.

The moon was barely visible tonight, being hidden in a shroud of deep blue clouds.

I hadn't run much since I was a kid, so my breathe was short lived.

Finally after ten minutes I had made it to the bench and there he was.

He was smoking of course, but he still looked like something from a painting. Something from a fairy tail. His white hair was brighter than ever and his green eyes shone in the moon light.

He looked back at me with a smile before standing up and grabbing his rather large luggage.

"Hey. Was wondering if you were gonna show."

"Me too. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come."

"…..And now?"

I tugged my pack closer to my body before stepping to follow him, "And now I'm sure."

And with that he lead me into the woods and up the mountains, not even looking back at the manor and the wedding that wouldn't be taking place tomorrow.

8293649hffjddlkskfldf09u9094hvfhvhhv490r9wvhnnvnvn;kfdhsdsf988080043yhv knnfdklskjfj 0490 40ur

Tell me what you guys think in a review please? 😊

-Solomon


	18. Chapter 18 The pains of travel

It has been two days since we have been traveling together. I, now just known as Haru, can happily say I have adjusted to traveling life.

I think.

Ginko would probably say otherwise.

Last night I had been trying to set a fire for soup, but instead of catching the wood on fire I had accidentally caught his coat on fire.

Which in turn caught him on fire.

During the walk before that we had to stop seven times because my feet started to bleed from walking so much. I tried not to make any noises or whine, but I think Ginko-san could tell because of how slow I was walking.

Right now we were sitting around the fire and eating fish. All of which he had done.

It was really silent. I couldn't take it.

"Umm… Ginko-san. If you're planning on dropping me off back home or at the next village that's fine. I understand. I mean, I've been nothing but a bother to you. Actually more than a bother really, I almost set you on fire haha."

He looked at me before sighing and setting his bowl down and facing me.

"While the fire was unexpected, I can't blame you for it entirely. It's your first time not having people waiting on you and not being in a house. You're not going to just know how to make a fire. It's something that someone has to show you. And as for your feet, well if you walk enough and continue to walk enough you'll get callouses on them and they won't hurt as much. You're not a bother, you're learning. However if you'd like I can drop you off at the place we're visiting next. Also, please stop crying, everything is okay."

"Huh?", I touched my hands to my eyes. There was water coming out of them. Wonderful.

"So, Ginko, where are we going next?"

"Oh, just a doctor that I happen to pick up some random items for on occasion."

Fl;hrfhfehqhfhhqhrewj;oriwojqwei884032348230302392239fhavflkhjkfsdkjlaifhladufidi90323223093233

Ian McCallister guys. Nuff said.

-Solomon


	19. Chapter 19

I really wanted to ask him who we were going to visit, but I felt as if that'd be rude. He did after all let me escape a marriage that I didn't really want no part of.

….On the other hand, I could have just been tricked into going to the black market it with him.

"What's with that expression on your face? Did you smell something unpleasant, Haru-san?"

Ginko was looking at me with a confused look, which means he was looking at me while I had a strange expression on my face.

I hurriedly walked past him trying to not look at him in case the strange look was still on my face. However, I ended up tripping on my own two feet.

I couldn't help the tears of frustration that fell down my face. Why am I so clumsy now? I spent half my life trying to be pose and polite. Trying not to make all the mistakes that I've been making since the start of my new journey.

I felt a pressure on my arm before being pulled up. He brushed me off before smiling at me.

Ah, I wish I could attain that. That easy-going personality. To be relaxed even in front of someone who is a total stranger like me to him.

"It's okay to not be perfect," He starts, "And its fine to make faces that aren't like a doll. You aren't Haru Higurashi anymore. You're just Haru."

I honestly couldn't help the tears. I tried to cover them with my yellow sleeves but they wouldn't stop.

"Ginko-san, I hate it. And I hate you." I whimpered.

"…..HUH?!"

"Because… you're so easy going. You can control your feelings and how you express them on your face. Your so in control of your body and how you want it to react to the environment. Meanwhile I just started realizing I can't do that and it's frustrating! I can't keep a straight face anymore if something new passes by us or something I've never seen before. Or if I get this bubbly feeling or this feeling that makes me want to crawl under a cover and not come out. Or the feeling when we walk for miles and I just want to sit and I can't tell the expression on my face or why my body is reacting anymore. It so frustrating! I'm so sorry Ginko-san! I'm so used to just following mother and just giving her one face, but… but you've shown me so many faces in just six months!" I shouted at him.

I was yelling at him with tears while panting with my fist clenched. I think this may have been a first for me. I wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug that felt both warm and comforting. I couldn't bring myself to return it.

But, I didn't feel any pressure to return it.

"It's okay. If it's something new or something you're getting used to, then you don't have to rush with understanding it. It's okay to be frustrated Haru, everyone feels that way at some point in their life, even me. Not everyone can be calm. If the sky was always blue we wouldn't know how it looked red and we wouldn't be able to appreciate it when it is blue. Its fine if you feel this way. You'll eventually get the hang of the emotions and how to use them. I'm sure you will. It just takes time, everything does."

He stayed holding me like that for a while until we continued our journey.


	20. Chapter 20

It was not until three weeks after my little episode that we arrived at a little seaside village.

I was formally impressed considering it was so much different to the port town that I was used to. Compared to it this place was peaceful. We came to the front of a large residential home.

"Umm Ginko-san, who's house are we in front of?"

He sighed defeatedly before walking forward, "Someone who likes to pester me."

…..What a strange way to describe someone.

We were lead into a foyer were we sat and regular looking man came to greet us.

"Ah Ginko! It's been almost a year since we've seen each other."

"I wish it could be longer." Ginko-san took a drink from his tea.

What an interesting way that these two "friends" talk with each other.

"So, Ginko, anything new for me?" The strange man asked.

"Ah! Yea, I actually do have something for you. Haru, can you hand me my backpack?"

It was at this moment that they must have both realized that I was in the room and I had not been properly introduced.

I tried smiling at the two of them, but I'm not sure how it came out. I think it was something of a sheepish smile.

"Hello, I'm Haru."

…..

"OH! GINKO! Did you finally find a wife?!"

He scooted over to me impossibly fast and grasped my hand, "It's an honor to meet Ginko's wife. I honestly never expected this one to find a wife. Especially, now that I got a better look at you, one as pretty! Ginko, you and her are going to make lovely-!"

A hand came around to hit the man on the head before he made a sound that resembled a bird squawk. Ginko-san had a very clear look of irritation on his face.

"Haru, this is my friend who is a doctor in this town, Adashino. Adashino, this is Haru, who is _**not**_ my wife buy my traveling companion at the moment. Please refer to her as such."

I gave the man a smile, "Pleased to meet you Adashino-san."

He gave me a sheepish smile in return, "Haha, likewise Haru-chan. Sorry for earlier."

Ginko sighed for about the third time in this meeting. He looked exhausted. I'll have to try to cook something to build his stamina.


	21. Chapter 21

It was when we where walking through a village near the east of a mountain range in a dense forest that I happen to come across my first encounter with a mushi. I guess I can't technically call it really my first encounter. The first reason is that I can't see them even if they are touching me . I'm what Ginko-san call's Mushi-dense. The second reason is that my first mushi encounter was when I sat on that bench. That's how Ginko-san said he knew I was Mushi-dense. He says it's a blessing.

As we were walking up the path to the village a large black dog came running down the path. It stopped in front of us then ran straight back toward the village.

Me being me, I just thought it was some random village dog who was coming to greet us, but Ginko thought it was suspicious.

"Haru"

"Yes?"

"When we get into town, it may be wise to avoid the dogs if you can."

I thought it was strange but told him I would anyway.

As we entered the village Ginko-san asked some of the local's about any strange happenings with any dogs or other animals. A couple of the villagers gave us the location of an old man's house. We were invited to sit inside when we made it there. As the old man made us tea I had to wonder why we were doing this? No body had been making any complaints about mushi related activities. So why where we here?

The old man finally came back.

"Ah you guys must be tired from such a long journey, I take it? My name is Yurga toshino by the way. So what brings you to my home?" Yurga asked us.

"Ah, well," Ginko started, " The villagers said that if anybody in this town knew anything about dogs, it'd be you. I was wondering if you haven't been seeing anything strange in any of the village dog's recently have you?"

Yurga laughed, "Ah they probably said that because I make a living off of breeding hunting dogs for the hunters in the area. I guess that would make me a bit knowledgeable in dogs, know would it? Let's see anything strange in any of the dog's around the village recently. Hmmm, not that I can recall really. They all seem pretty normal- OH! Wait there was something. Around spring last year I had a female dog give birth to a litter of pups. Everything was fine up until the second week after they were born. Damn bitch went crazy and ate almost the whole litter before I had to kill her. Shame too. She was such a lovely dark color. And the sire of those pups was of a good line too."

Yurga was shaking his head disappointedly. It must have been a great loss to his business to lose that litter if they were as fine as he's making them out to be. Ginko-san was nodding his head thoughtfully.

"I see. And did the mother exhibit any weird behavior in the months prior to killing the litter?"

Yurga looked shocked but none the less answered, "Umm she was pacing in the cage I put her in. Snapping at the bowl quite a bit for dinner. There was one time I had thought she was dead because she was lying on her back with her legs straight up stiff, but I went in and poked her and she stood up straight and started pacing. I can't think of anything else."

"No no, that's good enough. You said she almost killed the whole litter. I'm assuming one or two of them survived. If you don't mind I'd like to have the address of the house you gave them to so I can take a look at them."

The man gave us the address and off we went. Ginko-san seemed in a hurry and I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread coming on. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Ginko-san, before we get there, I just would like to know why your in such a hurry and have such an interest in these dogs." I asked.

He looked at me with an extremely serious face. There was no calm expression in his eyes whatsoever.

"It's because that female dog was only at stage two, but if I'm correct there's a possibility we can still save her puppy before it reaches the final stage and passes it on to someone else, like it's owner. We're dealing with a dangerous mushi, a Maindo- Ita. We need to hurry."

-3393-2222-33333333333333333333-

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy!


End file.
